


【狛日】不用来谈恋爱的饼干都不是好百奇

by Amorrd



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: After S3, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 希望篇后众人在七海和最中的带领下撮合狛日最后pocky game定情的故事
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 12





	【狛日】不用来谈恋爱的饼干都不是好百奇

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗文。分别是 @用户名被我吃了！ gn的Pocky game梗， @甲先生 gn的双向暗恋七海搭桥梗， @tina gn的三代后续梗

蒸汽在一瞬由浓转淡，船呜咽着，和海鸥扑棱翅膀的声音混合在一起。它们叫着，在桅杆分割的天空间穿梭。汽笛声响彻天际，尾音在远方的朝霞里晕开。  
『咳咳，喂，喂？嗯哼——各位乘客听好了啊，「未来号」即将靠岸，请检查好随身携带物品。不要……落下也没什么关系嘛反正都是咱自己的船。呦西，我们的目的地，贾巴沃克岛到了！我是世界上最伟大的机械师左右田和一我们下船见！』  
西园寺嘟嚷着些什么，小泉在一旁笑着哄她；终里和二大大声说着什么不过周遭乱哄哄的他听不清。他也不在乎，只是笑。  
那只冰冷的手拍拍他的肩。  
『我们回来了。』狛枝说。  
『啊，是啊。』日向点头，异色瞳在晨光里有几分莫名的妖冶。  
『我们回来了，贾巴沃克岛。』  
  
77期生解决完未来机关那点破事并背了锅之后就在78期学弟学妹的放水下大摇大摆的踏上归途。期间日向有征求过大家的意见，要不要顺便去哪玩一玩，不过……  
『旅刘？辣种工西谁便啦，有饭就行。再说，』终里终于能大发慈悲把肉拿出来说话，『船你的提督你去哪我们去哪。』  
诸如此类，个个都是超高校级的甩手掌柜。而且问了一圈后日向后知后觉自己成了提督。  
很好，在『预备学科』『超高校级的未来』『神座姐姐』之后自己又多了一个民间称号。  
这都什么人啊。  
于是提督大手一挥心想淦，回家。  
其实每个喜欢游戏的人内心都住个宅这句话不是没有道理。  
在看了无数次一望无际的大海一望无际的晴空一望无际的星空以致于听见一望无际这四个字就想吐之后，前绝望残党终于看见了陆地。那一刻他们喜极而泣，并深深体会到了什么叫『报应不爽』。  
『所以说出来混……绝逼是要还的。』尾音是如此忧郁绵长，其中蕴含着难以言喻的沧桑。男人听了沉默女人听了流泪，塔和最中负手而立，战舰在她脚下乘风破浪。  
左右田和一毫不客气地泼灭了她装逼的光芒。他边修黑白熊边说：  
『这就是你被日向从太空拽回来的原因？』  
『不是，我觉得我认狛枝哥当爹就是最大的报应。日向哥这都不算啥。』她说着说着一激动靠近机械师，左右田和一被突如其来的大脸吓了一跳，手一滑扳手正中路过的花村眉心。  
塔和最中满面潮红，她挥动双手，身后是御手洗和罪木的二重尖叫。  
『希望算什么，绝望算什么。若为未来故，二者皆可抛！莫纳卡一生的幸运都用来遇见日向哥了！』  
左右田和一：『……』不是很懂你们蛇精病。  
  
塔和最中的加入纯粹是意外。某次狛枝随口提了一嘴自己收养的小姑娘上天了，不过是个饭后插曲，结果某天晚上众人听见『轰』的一声，一道红光上了天，一查日向不在；第二天一早四个黑白熊带辆车落地，里面是只成精的丝瓜，这只丝瓜还抱着他们提督不放手。  
欺诈师推了推眼镜：『你在太空种的菜基因变异了？』  
『……这是狛枝他闺女。』  
狛枝衣领松垮垮的，披了件短袖就出来晃悠，外露白花花大长腿，看样子是刚醒。看见自己闺女也没什么大反应，懒洋洋的来一句『回来啦』就把最中扯下去拽日向回屋，气的小姑娘在后面干嚎。索妮娅后知后觉，问一旁的小泉真昼：『他们俩住一起？』  
小泉真昼：『……』  
塔和最中：『……』  
77期全体：『……诶？！』  
  
人民的好代表九头龙冬彦被推出去问当事人，当事人之一的日向笑的爽朗：『我怕狛枝机械手用着不舒服，特意叫他过来，有什么问题方便解决。』  
狛枝回答就啰嗦多了：『啊哈哈像我这样的人也就日向君能大发慈悲的收留我吧真好呢不愧是人工希望神座出流balabala……』  
九头龙冬彦：『……够了闭嘴。』  
超高校级的黑道默默戴上墨镜，内心的羊驼撒开蹄子在玛丽戈壁上狂奔，他觉得心里很堵。  
堵不如疏。  
不能我一个人瞎。  
  
『痛苦吗？绝望吗？』塔和最中在人群中起舞，『这叫无形狗粮最为致命！』  
田中眼蛇梦颇为认同。  
『在魔界七千三百五十六种毒药里，这是最为致命的一种。它无色无味，杀人于无形。使用方式是突然往人脸上胡乱的拍，让人防不胜防。』  
索妮娅好奇地问：『排在第二的是什么？』  
『giligili 爱。』  
九头龙冬彦痛苦地捂住额头。  
『我是来找你们商量怎样终结这种往嘴里塞狗粮的日子的，拜托动动脑子行吗？花村，不要烤肉了。谢谢，不饿。』  
食神白夜优雅地叉起一片火腿，大理石样的纹络在阳光下清晰可见。  
『让御手洗给他们洗个脑，「我们已经在一起了」不就完事了。』  
御手洗亮太一脸懵逼。  
『诶？』  
『驳回。狛枝还好，日向可是融合了神座这一人格。你不怕提督反杀？再说，洗脑禁止。』  
二大猫丸掏了掏耳朵。  
『九头龙说的有道理。我不怕别的，万一日向发火，我们谁都吃不了兜着走。』  
西园寺日寄子不屑。  
『日向哥脾气那么好，才不会向屎丸大叔说的那样呢。』  
『啊啊啊啊啊烦死了，』左右田和一挠头，『这样不行那样不行，难道我们要一直看他们腻腻乎乎？』  
正在打游戏的最中闻言摇头。  
『提醒你们一下吧，你们忘了一个人。她肯定有办法。』  
她？  
终里赤音一拍左右田后背，后者差点去见江之岛。  
『啊！我们可以找七海商量啊！』  
  
『下船后我们开个篝火晚会吧。』靠岸前一天晚上七海突然说。  
日向从新世界程序出来后就默默修好了AI七海，并把她装到了战舰上。有的时候她也会出来和大家天南地北地胡侃。  
『开倒是没问题……不过怎么突然想起来搞晚会了？』  
『日向君还记得吗？在新程序世界里，大家也是经常开party的哟，但是每次都因为不可描述的意外被打断……所以就想弥补一下这个遗憾。而且也要庆祝一下啊，大家都平安无事，江之岛盾子也死了什么的……值得庆祝的地方实在太多了。』  
『说的是呢，背了一身锅的事也要庆祝庆祝。』  
七海：『……』还能不能愉快的玩耍。  
『那么说定了哦，日向君。』  
  
……  
『所以为什么我在和你们打扑克。一对三。』日向出牌。  
左右田和一扔出一对六：『那些女生说什么让提督你放松一下，我们几个被派来和你打牌放松。禁止用才能啊日向。』  
『扯啦，我的牌搭子就是你们几个好不好。要脸行吗？』  
『我的回合，抽牌。哼，不愧是上古诸神设下的封印，没有其他种族的力量是破解不了的。接招吧，进攻！红色骑士们！』  
日向捅捅九头龙，『对J，要吗？』  
九头龙咋舌，『不要。有必要用对J来管6吗？不许用才能啊日向。』  
『你们到底对才能有什么误解啊。幸运那才能超无聊的好吗？对Q。』  
『啊哈哈！对K！怎么样，还有谁！』  
『我的回合，抽牌。哼。让你们好好看看破坏神暗黑四天王的实力，四个A！！！！』  
『真的假的？！』九头龙和左右田张大嘴。后者更是一个劲嘀咕『完了完了要输给这家伙了啊啊啊』。  
『不好意思，王炸。』  
左右田和一：『……』  
九头龙冬彦：『……』  
田中眼蛇梦：『……』  
日向笑眯眯，『又是我赢了呢，脱衣服吧。』  
左右田忍无可忍掀桌（(╯°Д°)╯︵┻━┻）：『有诈啊同志们！你这家伙算上这局连赢十三盘了！说好的幸运那才能很无聊呢神座同学！』  
日向掏了掏耳朵，看机械师的眼神宛若看一个智障。  
『输不起就耍赖啊，超高校级的机械师同志？』  
『不，这一次我站在左右田这边。』九头龙站了起来，『就算是盘口下赌场无数的九头龙组也鲜少遇到日向你这样的胜率高的离谱的赌徒，你肯定用了我们不知道的某种才能。』  
田中和四天王站在一边，三人呈三足鼎立之势誓要将提督斩落马下。他说：  
『应该是某种和赌博有关的才能。』  
『不不不，超高校级的赌徒这一才能我才没有呢。』  
『果然是这样啊你这混蛋！』  
『揍他！』  
『就让你看看冰之魔王的厉害！』  
『我答应你们不用才能了吗？完全没有！喂，你们要干嘛！我要开格斗家的才能了啊！把桶放下啊啊啊啊啊——』  
  
『看样子少爷他们很好的履行了拖住日向君的职责了呢。』边谷山佩子看向惨叫处，擦了擦汗。  
索妮娅笑了笑，『九头龙君是个很可靠的人呢。其实，我更担心另一边。』  
『狛枝……凪斗吗？我们只能相信塔和最中了。』  
  
塔和最中痛苦地把自己团成个团子，此时此刻她简直想化成天边一道流星，或者随便什么东西都行。  
『诶？不是最中你说想听我说希望的好处都有啥吗？不出来我就走了啊。』  
您老还要我正襟危坐满怀革命热情地听你瞎几把扯是吗？  
『不，我出来，你等会，我加个血。』  
她仰头干了瓶红牛，眼角划过一滴晶莹的泪水。  
家兄迎娶提督日，家祭无忘告最中。  
  
女生们搞晚会确实是一把好手。烟火，美食，啤酒，西园寺的舞，边谷山的剑；这帮前·绝望残党勾肩搭背，大声吵嚷，热气给脸上的红晕添了把火。他们闹着，笑着，就像普通的二十岁男孩一样。  
澪田的音乐就算了。  
日向站在角落里晃悠着一杯香槟，金黄的液体在火光的映照下熠熠生辉；气泡接二连三的浮现，又在接触空气的刹那崩坏。他看着那帮人胡闹，异色瞳里是水一般的温柔。  
『好凉！』  
『嘭』地一声轻响，啤酒的香气缓缓扩散开。狛枝自然而然地站在他身边，端着啤酒道：  
『不去跟大家一起玩吗？』  
『嘛，我在旁边看着就好。倒是你，为什么不去参与游戏？』  
如日向所料，狛枝这家伙又摆出那张晚娘脸。  
『啊哈哈，我这种人去了也只是扫大家兴。』  
『你啊，又说这种话……』  
一时没有人说话，沉默却不让人感到尴尬。他们喝着不一样的酒，注视着同一群人。海风温温柔柔地抚过脸颊，孜然和麦芽，鲜花和薪柴，几种味道混合在一起，汇集成晚会。  
狛枝的声音被风送了过来。  
『呐，有个问题想问日向君。』  
『你现在，感到无聊吗？』  
酒杯停止晃动，香槟因为惯性剧烈摇晃了一下，几滴酒溅了出去。  
『……』酒杯凑近嘴边。『有些无聊啊。』  
神座出流也好，日向创也罢，他们都不擅长说谎。  
将新世界程序中的记忆和情感覆盖在原有人格上，对『他』来讲，就是把『日向创』强行覆盖在『神座出流』身上……  
有些东西，哪是说说那么容易。  
他缓缓吐出口气。  
有些东西，变了就是变了。  
对他来说，『无聊』是如同跗骨之蛆一样的东西。根深蒂固，藏于血脉，忘不掉，消不了。  
『……是吗？』狛枝轻声问。  
『是啊。』他用同样轻的语气回答。  
他端起香槟，他端起啤酒，碰杯。  
干杯。  
  
『喂！日向！狛枝！来玩游戏！』终里扯着嗓子喊，『那玩意叫啥来的二大叔？吃饼干那个，啊对，来玩Pocky Game啊！』  
『噗——』  
超高校级的全能和超高校级的幸运齐齐喷了酒。  
  
日向创，另一个马甲神座出流，江湖人称人形自走对舰外挂，称号为贾巴沃克提督。手能撕舰队脚能踹铁门，修的了AI造的了火箭，更是能将绝望玩弄于股掌之上。  
狛枝凪斗，马甲无数，江湖人称超高校级的搅屎棍，人送称号希望教主。搞事一流。认真起来连自己都杀，杀完自己还得给别人添堵。  
此时此刻这两位『事迹多如狗，传说遍地走』的某机关头号危险分子正襟危坐， 两股战战几欲先走。  
日向简直想捅死狛枝，这家伙笑着说什么『我对自己的幸运有自信日向君放一万个心』。他真是脑子被终里吃了才信了狛枝的邪。  
终里说是Pocky Game，其实也只是游戏的一项而已。就是谁猜拳输了去抓张纸条，然后照着纸条做。在左右田和一跳钢管舞、澪田唯吹跪下唱征服、九头龙冬彦胸口碎大石之后，狛枝凪斗终于输了。  
『我右眼皮突然跳个没完。』狛枝抽签前一秒日向对他说。  
狛枝那家伙笑着说了前面那番话，随手就抽出『和你旁边的人来场pocky game 』。  
幸运右边站着日向，左边站着树。  
日向：『……』  
果然幸运这才能最无聊了。  
塔和最中笑着抽出根……草莓味pocky。那粉色看的日向一阵恶寒。前·绝望残党在后面起哄。  
啊，盾子我复活你可好？我现在觉得绝望也挺好的。日向绝望的想。  
『这颜色挺恶心啊，最中你不是应该喜欢抹茶或者黄瓜味的才对吗？』狛枝拈起饼干，罕见的带了几分嫌弃。  
『神tm黄瓜味，我从不同类相食谢谢。』最中一副鼻子都要翘上天的蠢样，她推了把磨磨蹭蹭的两人。七海的投影站在火堆旁，她拍拍手。  
『那么，愿赌服输。日向君和狛枝同学，要开始了哦。』  
日向创：『……』我还是去手撕未来机关吧。  
狛枝苦恼：『呐，日向君，怎么办？』  
『我怎么知道怎么办，』日向面无表情，『算了我还是开一下分……』  
索妮娅一拍桌子，生生让日向把后几个字吞了回去。  
『超高校级的剧透禁止！』  
你们到底对我的才能有什么误解啊！  
『啊哈哈，这个时候还是不要扫大家兴了。』  
日向：『……』  
狛枝：『？』  
日向：『草莓味好吃吗？』  
狛枝叼着有糖霜的一头，口齿不清地回道：『甜的腻人……日向君快点啊。』  
我还是去毁灭世界吧。  
贾巴沃克岛到未来机关总部的路程是几天来的？  
我要是再撕个舰队十神白夜会不会派人平了这帮混蛋？  
『快点啦日向，』终里一脸不耐，『你们睡都睡过了还差一起吃根饼干？』  
『……要我说多少遍是因为机械手不稳定他才和我住一起啊！』  
二大猫丸一脸的『我们都懂』。  
『那为什么不去找左右田？』  
『左右田只管修机械又不管修人啊！是机械臂和人身的解除问题啊。需要神经学者的才能。』  
『日向君你再不来我就把这根吃完了啊。』  
『没事爸我这有一盒。』  
『上吧日向君，』游戏玩家的AI笑的甜美，『如果是日向君的话，一定有勇气开拓未来的。』  
日向心如死灰。  
『开拓前我能先存个档吗？』  
『一命通关，无存档点。』  
狛枝已经开始咔吧咔吧吃第二根饼干了。  
呐，江之岛盾子。如果再给我一次机会，我一定要抓住你的手。  
冷静，日向，只是和一个男人合吃一根饼干而已。冷静。  
他的目光从饼干移动到狛枝脸上，后者见状不由苦笑。  
『你看我也没用啊日向君，我知道你不想和我这样的渣滓接吻啦……不如说能和日向君这样的人吃同一根饼干的我才是……』  
『闭嘴。』  
咔嚓。  
第一口。  
一时安静无比，77期全体伸直脖子，饼干破碎的声音更是清晰。  
大概是没能想到日向这么干脆果断的行动，狛枝此时此刻还傻愣着，看着那双异色瞳越靠越近。日向的手还抓着他的领子，勒的他有些喘不上气。  
日向大脑在近乎本能的运转。  
大约四小口之后他会装上狛枝的鼻尖，那时偏头，食用量转为之前每口的三分之二，两次之后头略用力就可以让饼干断掉，剩下的正好在狛枝嘴里……  
日向睁大眼睛。  
『动了！我们的狛枝凪斗选手终于动了！』塔和最中看热闹不嫌事大，『哦哦哦！他揽过日向哥的腰！手感如何啊狛枝哥哥？这个问题等他们完事之后再问吧。』  
日向有些愣神，狛枝动的毫无预兆，一秒就完成了木桩进化成人。他吃的很快，下嘴唇扫过日向的下唇——  
日向创想都没想就一个膝撞。  
最后一刻发觉这人是他的同伴，虽然卸除了才能但这一下依旧让人不好受。  
狛枝闷哼，却把日向揽的更紧。  
日向能感觉到饼干越来越短，最后一小块在彼此牙齿上摩擦，他皱眉，想推开狛枝。后者力气却比他想的要大的多。  
吃瓜群众爆发出剧烈的欢呼声！  
『哦哦——亲了亲了！！！！！』  
  
净身高狛枝只比他高1厘米而已，但不知道是不是头发加成，狛枝看上去比他高不少，显得他整个人在气势上都矮了一截。  
可是我有呆毛啊！  
日向忿忿然。  
软烂的饼干渣在唇齿间磨来磨去，硌得人生疼。草莓糖霜又甜又腻，两人都不喜欢的味道随着唾液交换。  
狛枝凪斗体温偏低，他的嘴唇舔上去有些凉，舌温却不低。就跟他这个人似的。看上去温柔谦卑，骨子里对希望的偏执让人胆寒。  
狛枝凪斗的嘴唇并不软，唇瓣略薄，有那么点冷情的味道在里。  
这张嘴喋喋不休的时候仿佛沾了这恶心的草莓糖霜一样，挖苦人的时候却比淬了毒的刀子还狠。  
现在，这安抚过他也伤过他的嘴，在和他接吻。  
……在和他接吻？  
日向这一脚用了七成力，直接将超高校级的幸运踹了出去。他阴着脸，扫了吃瓜群众一眼。  
『你们想反了提督是不是？』  
七海可不怕他。  
『日向君，你瞅上去一点也不凶。』  
他随手就掀翻张桌子。  
『这事也不能怪七海，』左右田和一挠头，『虽然是七海定的计划，不过也确实是我们开的头……归根结底还是在于你啊！』  
『哦。』神座出流式冷漠。  
左右田秒怂。  
『我错了。主要还是看你和狛枝着急啊提督君，你想想。狛枝那家伙不犯病的时候是个好脾气，可是跟谁都恰到好处。生病的时候就更别提。但是无论是有病还是没病，这家伙都跟你关系最好。你见过他这人黏过谁？见过他这人对谁这么上过心？』  
日向：『苗木诚。』  
左右田：『……』  
不愧是左右田的牌搭子，牌友不行立刻顶上。九头龙俨然一副过来人语气。  
『可是他不也是选择跟大家一起回岛了吗？苗木那人对狛枝来说就是偶像，就像我妹妹有一阵疯狂沉迷某男歌星一样。看看演唱会就算了，真要是一起生活绝逼会梦想破灭。』九头龙踮脚勉勉强强拍到日向肩膀，『还是说你一直在纠结苗木？』  
日向觉得胃有点疼。  
『我没有……不是我怎么觉得这话题走向不太对？』  
『没有，这走向超对啊。』左右田揽着日向另一边肩膀，『你想想，要是别人，你会和他玩pocky game吗？要是别人，狛枝会吗？不说别的，就狛枝这智商，这脸皮，不想的话还不是分分钟想出个撂挑子的办法。』  
『反论……』  
左右田&九头龙：『反论无效！』  
二大推了他一把。  
『男人的话就要勇于负责啊！』  
我干什么了啊！  
日向叹气，他一步步走向艰难爬起来的狛枝凪斗。后者抖了抖身上的沙子，见他过来打了个招呼。  
『哟，日向君……』  
『无聊。』  
无聊死了。  
无聊无聊无聊无聊无聊无聊无聊无聊无聊无聊无聊无聊无聊无聊无聊。  
什么pocky game，什么篝火晚会，做这些多余的举动，真是太无聊了。  
说到底——  
  
『诶，日向君？』  
他一把抓过狛枝的领子。  
  
不过是——  
  
身后响起吸气声。  
  
一个主动的吻就能解决的东西罢了。  
  
神座出流也好，日向创也罢。他们都不喜欢逃避。  
无论什么办法，把这事解决了就是好办法。  
无聊透顶。  
  
他缓缓松开抓住狛枝领子的手。后者还处于懵逼状态，一点看不出刚才pocky game的凶猛样。日向看着他，赤瞳里一派冷漠清明。  
『你喜欢我？』  
『诶？』狛枝还一脸的状况外。日向皱眉，又问了一遍。  
『你是不是喜欢我？』  
……  
『是。』  
没有一大串定语，没有那些废话。狛枝凪斗罕见地干脆利落。  
是。  
我喜欢你。  
不是想成为朋友的那种喜欢，而是更为贪心，想光明正大地站在你身边，向全世界宣告所有权那种——带有独占欲的喜欢。  
像喜欢希望那般喜欢你。  
日向叹了口气，神座气场土崩瓦解。他揉了揉太阳穴。  
『我说啊……』  
狛枝心里一紧。  
『我这人迟钝的很，你要是不说，我怎么知道你喜欢我。』  
『诶？』狛枝总算是明白这人的潜台词。  
没拒绝=同意？  
『日，日向君？』  
日向眼神四处漂。  
『真的？真的吗日向君？我这样的人真的能和日向君在一起？』  
『啊……真的……烦死了你好吵啊。』  
  
『Yoho——』澪田唯吹站在桌子上，她抱着贝斯，『那么，为我们提督的恋情，干杯！』  
『干杯！』  
『某些人可要努力啊，是不是啊九头龙同学？边谷山同学？』  
『什……闭嘴啦混蛋！』  
  
塔和最中手拿鸡腿，站在七海投影旁。  
『真好呢七海姐姐。』  
七海千秋抱着兔美。  
『是啊，真好呢。』  
是吧，日向君？  
  
日向随手拿过苹果堵住狛枝的嘴。  
『闭嘴，吃饭吧你。』  
『真是无情啊，刚和人家定下关系就这么凶……』  
日向『啪』地一声捏碎玻璃杯。  
『不过这样才是日向君嘛哈哈。』狛枝边吃苹果边说，『今晚还一起睡吗？』  
『我让你滚回去你会滚吗？』  
『啊哈哈不会呢。』  
『这家伙越来越恶心了啊。』路过的左右田咋舌。  
日向从狛枝那接过草饼，狛枝啃着苹果，他们看着那帮人闹腾。  
『呐，狛枝。』  
『嗯？什么事？』  
『其实我想说……这样的日子虽然无聊，但是也蛮有意思的。』  
『这样啊……等等，原来你口中的「无聊」是这个意思吗？！』  
日向白了他一眼。狛枝嘴角抽搐。  
『我一直以为日向君口中的无聊是想搞事……』  
『我要是想搞事连「无聊」都不会说了好吗？直接动手。』  
『说的也是呢……』  
日向回握住狛枝悄悄伸过来的右手。  
跟左手截然不同的触感。  
属于狛枝凪斗这个人的温度。  
『将来我们可能会争吵，会背叛，会犯错。但是至少现在，我能确信，我是喜欢你的。』  
『狛枝，我喜欢你。』  
FIN.  


  
  



End file.
